Ktoś wie
by euphoria814
Summary: Holmcestowej serii część druga, zabawa kanonem


**dla Tyone  
**

 **poprzednia część - Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć**

* * *

W ich życiu następują w zasadzie trzy wydarzenia, które zmieniają trochę układ, w którym tkwią. Nie planowali tego, ale dostosowują się prawie bez problemów. Mycroft jest zresztą zajęty byciem bardzo ważną osobistością, a Sherlock jako jedyny konsultant detektywistyczny ma pełne ręce roboty.

John Watson wprowadza się do niego pewnego jesiennego popołudnia i nie mija więcej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin, a ratuje mu życie. Sherlock nie może nie być zaskoczony tym, że fascynuje mężczyznę. Jako lekarz i wojskowy Watson jest uzależniony od ludzi skrajnie niebezpiecznych i młodszy Holmes zostaje przez niego zaakceptowany niemal z miejsca. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego i nie wie jak ma się odnieść do tego doświadczenia.

Mycroft nie wydaje się jednak zaniepokojony obecnością Johna w jego życiu i Sherlock wie dlaczego. Watson jest od czasu do czasu zaskakujący, ale wciąż pozostaje nudną ciepłą kluchą, która nie potrafiłaby dać Sherlockowi tego, co musi dostać.

John zauważa co prawda dziwne napięcie pomiędzy Holmesami, ale nie ma klucza, który pozwoliłby mu rozwiązać tajemnicę. Wręcz brata się z Mycroftem sądząc, że ten zajmuje się opieką nad nałogiem nikotynowym Sherlocka. Młodszy Holmes jest rozbawiony i rozczulony tym co i poirytowany.

Fakty są zupełnie inne.

Odkąd nie widują się z Mycroftem zbyt często przez obecność Johna w mieszkaniu, starszy Holmes znalazł metodę, aby dowiadywać się o jego stanie zdrowia na bieżąco. Któż inny bowiem nie zauważyłby pierwszy nawracających się migren jak nie doktor Watson.

Spotykają się później w nie tak do końca tanich hotelach pod pozorem wzajemnych konsultacji. Sherlock nie jest z tego zadowolony, bo mieszkanie stanowiło dla niego pewnego rodzaju azyl, ale nie mają wyboru. Nie mogą jeździć do rodziców, bo to dopiero byłoby podejrzane.

Mycroft szepcze do jego ucha za każdym razem, gdy nakłada na jego pośladki balsam ziołowy.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

***

Irene Adler jest pierwszą i chyba jedyną osobą, która może zagrozić Mycroftowi. Nie chodzi tylko o to jak wiele informacji ma ta kobieta, ale przede wszystkim jaki wpływ ma na Sherlocka. Młodszy Holmes nie chce się przyznać przed samym sobą, ale trudno mu myśleć w jej obecności. Nie chodzi o jej ciało, które jest co prawda interesujące, ale to przecież tylko skóra, kości, mięśnie, połączenia nerwowe. To jej sposób bycia, siła, która wypływa z jej spojrzenia oddziałuje na niego.

Irene kontroluje przestrzeń wokół siebie i ewidentnie chce też Sherlocka.

Mycroft szaleje.

John po raz pierwszy zauważa, że Sherlock może być podatny na tego rodzaju wpływ, ale jego dedukcja jest błędna. Watson jak każdy samiec skupia się na wizualizacji Irene, a ona została Kobietą nie przez swoje ciało, ale przede wszystkim osobowość.

To charakter Irene jest niesamowity. To on zwabia Sherlocka, tym kobieta go uwodzi. Tym prawie pokonuje.

Obecność brata w ostatniej rozgrywce pomiędzy nimi jest znacząca. Mycroft jest ewidentnie niezadowolony z błędu Sherlocka i młodszy Holmes nie wie, co boli go bardziej. Fakt, że dał się zwieść pomimo swojego intelektu czy reakcja brata. To jest zaskakujące, bo nigdy świadomie poza sypialnią, ich niewielkimi spotkaniami nie chciał go zadowolić. Nie miał na celu imponowania mu.

Kiedy Irene zostaje zabrana przez agentów Mycrofta przypomina sobie kolejną rzecz. Od czasu pierwszego spotkania z Adler nie widywali się prawie w ogóle z bratem. Sherlock wiedział, że John pozostawał z nim w stałym kontakcie, ale ignorował to. Miał telefon z hasłem do rozgryzienia i wciąż czuł na policzku uderzenie Irene.

Mycroft nigdy nie bił go po twarzy. To mogło zostawić zbyt widoczne ślady, od których zaczęłyby się pytania.

Teraz Sherlock stoi na środku samolotu widmo i zastanawia się czy jego układ z Mycroftem przepadł. Starszy Holmes wymija go z cierpką miną, z odblokowanym telefonem w dłoni i zagryza wargi, jakby sam nie wiedział jaka jest odpowiedź na to pytanie. A ono wisi pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – mówi i Sherlock zastanawia się czy chodzi o to, że złamał tajny szyfr jeszcze tajniejszych dokumentów i oddał je w najmniej powołane dłonie, czy to jakieś hasło, które powinien pojąć w lot.

Mycroft zaprasza go do swojego samochodu i jadą do jego mieszkania, co jest dziwne. Nie rozmawiają o tym, co się stało, ale cisza nie jest bynajmniej krępująca.

Kierowca odjeżdża, a ochrona wpuszcza ich do środka. W milczeniu wchodzą na piętro i Mycroft opada ciężko na swój fotel. Salon nie różni się wiele od tego, który ma Sherlock na Baker Street. Na kominku nie ma zdjęć rodziny, bo to byłoby zbyt wiele i skierowało na nich niechcianą uwagę. Laptop, który stoi na biurku ma przyciągać uwagę, więc zapewne nie ma na nim zbyt wielu informacji. Wygląda zresztą jakby używali go agenci, co najprawdopodobniej jest prawdą.

Dopiero teraz Sherlock zaczyna naprawdę się denerwować, bo Mycroft nic nie mówi, ale patrzy na niego, jakby coś rozważał. Cokolwiek to jest, nie są to przyjemne myśli, bo zmarszczka na czole mężczyzny pogłębia się z minuty na minutę.

\- Powiedziałbyś jej? – pyta w końcu słabo starszy Holmes.

Sherlock nawet nie udaje, że to pytanie nie obraża go.

\- Nie – zaprzecza i jest wściekły.

Okazał się raz idiotą, ale nie oznacza to, że jest skończonym durniem.

\- Chcesz to zakończyć? – pyta dalej Mycroft.

\- Nie – odpowiada ponownie Sherlock.

Tym razem ciszej, bo krzyk tutaj niczego nie zmieni. Jeśli Mycroft chce go wyprowadzić z równowagi, nie uda mu się to.

\- Wiem, że nie miałeś bóli głowy. W zasadzie myślałeś całkiem spójnie, gdy była wokół ciebie – ciągnie starszy Holmes i Sherlock czuje się dziwnie chory.

Znów mówią o Irene, a naprawdę już powinni przestać. Jej temat jest zamknięty i zostanie zapomniany.

\- Możemy przestać udawać, że chodzi tylko o to – mówi Sherlock i tym razem w oczach Mycrofta pojawia się zaskoczenie.

Starszy Holmes jednak nie kpi, nie obraca tego w żart, nie próbuje wybadać gruntu pytaniami. Jego wzrok jest mniej wodnisty niż zwykle i Sherlock zastanawia się czy Mycroft jest równie zdesperowany co on. Czy jest równie samotny w świecie, którym sam wykreował dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich.

\- Ściągnij spodnie – mówi Mycroft, ale Sherlock słyszy w tle wyłącznie niewypowiedziane kocham cię, którego nikt inny by nie zrozumiał.

***

Kiedy wraca na Baker Street z piekącym pośladkami, John już na niego czeka z herbatą. Kilka dni później Watson przychodzi do mieszkania, sądząc po zabrudzeniach na rękawach po spotkaniu w ulubionej knajpce Mycrofta, gdzie kelnerki sypią wokół świeczek cynamon, i mówi mu, że Irene Adler dostała się do programu ochrony świadków.

Sherlock nie musi udawać, że go to nie obchodzi. Tak jest w rzeczywistości. Jedyne co udaje to to, że nie wie o kłamstwie Watsona.

***

Kiedy Mycroft prosi go o to, aby zostawił Magnussena w spokoju, wyczuwa niepokój brata. Sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż wydaje się z początku. Mary nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Niemal wszyscy w Londynie są szantażowani, a mężczyzna siedzący przed Sherlockiem w niewielkiej kawiarence nie wydaje się aż tak groźny. Sherlock nie wie skąd Magnussenem ma te wszystkie informacje, ale odpowiedź z pozoru jest prosta. Spory dom na odludziu i sejf, w którym jest wszystko czego każdy rząd obawia się najbardziej.

Uwagę Sherlocka pochłania w tamtym czasie tak wiele. Zostaje ranny i sprawcą jest ukochana Mary. Jego Pałac Umysłu jednak jest miejscem idealnym, gdzie kryje się w ostatniej chwili i dzięki temu ratuje. Nareszcie wszystkie pokoje są doskonale urządzone. Przezornie nie wchodzi schodami na strych, aby w czasie swojej półprzytomności nie powiedział zbyt wiele o Mycrofcie. Starszy Holmes jest jego bratem, ale wszyscy orientują się, że nie utrzymują zbyt bliskich stosunków.

Kiedy budzi się w szpitalu, ma gotowy plan. Mary zostaje zdemaskowana, ale John zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami wybacza jej. Kobieta zresztą jest mu konieczna do tego, aby zwabić Watsona do Holmesów na Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Powód tak prozaiczny jak wspólne zawiązywanie więzi, sprawia, że i Mycroft pojawia się na miejscu.

Po raz pierwszy od czasów Irene Adler, Sherlock ignoruje prośbę brata i postanawia wprowadzić w życie drugą część planu. Zabiera laptop i udaje się do Magnussena, który jednak wydaje się rozbawiony jego łatwowiernością.

Druga porażka w tak krótkim czasie jest prawdziwym ciosem. Magnussen na jego oczach odnosi dojmujące zwycięstwo. Sherlock nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek jeszcze jest w stanie stworzyć Pałac Umysłu. Jest zafascynowany, jest przerażony i jest wściekły.

Niemal od razu przychodzi mu do głowy, że Mycroft musiał wiedzieć. Starszemu Holmesowi nie umykają takie rzeczy, ale to oznaczałoby, że jego też Magnussen szantażował. W oczach mężczyzny widzi, że to prawda. Magnussen jest rozbawiony helikopterami, jest ucieszony wizją tego, że będzie mógł wykorzystać chociaż część posiadanych przez siebie informacji i Sherlocka nagle uderza, że być może Watson i Mary są wyłącznie przykrywką.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – szepcze do siebie i słyszy w głowie głos brata.

A jeśli ktoś wie – odpowiada mu jego własny głos.

Dłoń samoistnie zaciska się na pistolecie i Sherlock zastanawia się usilnie jaki koniec będzie dla niego najlepszy. Ma wiele opcji wbrew pozorom. Wie, że z tego nawet Mycroft go nie wyciągnie, ale może odejść z pompą. Mogą uznać go za szaleńca i skazać na dożywotni pobyt w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Załamanie nerwowe przeszłoby bez problemu. Mógłby pozwolić się zabić i zabrać tajemnicę do grobu, ale to nie w jego stylu. Chce, żeby Mycroft wiedział, że to dla niego, że to było poświęcenie.

\- Obiecałem cię chronić, John – mówi do Watsona i słowa same formułują się w jego ustach. – Wypełniam moją ostatnią obietnicę – dodaje i ma nadzieję, że gdy John powtórzy to Mycroftowi ten będzie wiedział, że chodzi o ich ostatnią noc.

Ostatnie nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

Strzela Magnussenowi prosto w czoło, uwalniając ich obu.


End file.
